1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decanter and, more particularly, to a quick decanter for a wine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The grape-based wine is usually sealed and stored during a long period of time, so that tannic acid and pigment contained in the wine are deposited in the wine bottle. Thus, the wine has a poor flavor when it is opened to cause a bitter sensation to the user when tasting the wine. Therefore, the wine is gradually poured into a goblet and is shaken slowly to remove the bitterness of the wine. Alternatively, the wine is poured into a decanter to perform a decanting process, so that the tannic acid contained in the wine is oxidized, so as to release the deep fragrance and savor of the wine. However, the conventional decanter has complicated decanting procedures, thereby wasting the time. In addition, the conventional decanter has a large volume and is not carried easily and conveniently. Further, the conventional decanter is not washed and cleaned easily and quickly. Further, the wine and the air do not contact completely in the conventional decanter, thereby decreasing the decanting effect.